First Comes Marriage
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Regina Mills & Robin Locksley are a married couple they have been for two years arranged by their parents. He's an older rich man and she is just a wealthy but much younger. She's got a whole other life that Robin doesn't know about, her carefree soul can't help it. They may be rich but she wants more than just money. She wants love and he is sure to fall in love truly this time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Come onnnn, you know me already. I got inspired by the New Mama Mia, so here is a brand new story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"I've never seen her like this." Robin said sitting there in South Asia of all places watching his wife of two years sing her heart out and act so carefree and playful with her friends he assumes.

They were arranged by their parents, his family owned a precious and rare gem company while her family owned a diamond company the largest in the western hemisphere. It was a business match rather than love, they were more of acquaintances then a married couple. He'd always be out of town helping both their families with the merging of the Locksley-Mills Jewelry Co. They used all their precious stones, gems, and diamonds and created masterpieces. Regina had a huge part in it due to her degree in design. It was an escape for her, she would often be left alone while designing these treasures, she'd reminisce about the life she had before marrying her husband.

* * *

"This was exactly what I needed!" Regina shouted, her girls had all flown out to India as a surprise girls trip since Regina had gone for a business trip surprisingly with Robin, but he had told her he had to leave her once again. She cried about it to Tink who apparently got Emma and Ruby on board to take her out they met up with a friend from college Mohini and went to the hottest club in all of Asia located near Goa. It was ladies night so they got in for free and got free drinks, men had to pay a large fee to get in, it was pretty much if you were rich enough you could afford it.

She was letting loose and shaking her ass to surprisingly Abba's Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie!, She wasn't wearing much either but when there's nothing but women around you she didn't have to worry much. She had on a soft pink silk bustier crop top that hugged one of her best assets, matching glamorous tailored shorts that showed off her long legs, she wore pumps because it was girls night. Her silky raven locks hung freely something she never did, she needed a haircut soon it was past her shoulders, she liked it short. Overall she was feeling as hot as she was when she and her girls went to Greece the summer they all turned 20.

"We're glad Gina!" Emma shouted over the music, she and all her friends had matching silk outfits just different styles, Regina made sure of it since she was obscenely rich and rather spend her money on her girls, they looked as if they stepped out of a vogue magazine. Of course she wasn't completely spoiled she did fund many charities.

"You've got to go on more business trips girl!" Ruby shouted, Regina laughed

"Seriously, we need to keep going strong in our twenties! You are only 23, and just because Robin is an old man-" Tink started to say

"He's not old!" Regina said cutting her off

"Ten years." Mohini said with a smirk

"He's like fine wine, aged sooooo well." Ruby said with a sexy smile, they all giggled and kept on dancing.

"God I need another drink!" Regina announced

"You want us to come with you?" Emma asked

"No, I'm good, I'll make it quick!" Regina said leaving her girls and making her way to the bar where she ordered a water then a Mai Tai. She downed her water then sipped on her Mai tai casually when an unexpected man approached her.

* * *

Robin watched his wife leave her friend group and move to the bar, he and some of his business friends went out to grab a few drinks at a hot club that their friend Raj suggested. He watched a man approach her and saw red instantly, he all but ran to her.

* * *

"You're lookin' real nice tonight." A man with a slurred accent said, Regina shifted uncomfortably then got pissed off that this man was hitting on her. He was staring at her chest then his eyes moved to her hips, he didn't even look to her eyes. She got even more upset and snapped her fingers.

"Excuse me, I am married! Now if you would kindly move on." She spat to the man.

"Dirty pigs." She muttered then immediately got up and turned around and was just about to look up when she walked into something hard. She instantly felt arms wrap themselves around her, she recognized his scent instantly and couldn't help but sigh a bit.

"Robin?" she said looking at his face now, "What are you doing here?"

"Well Milady, I had just finished the deal with Raj and he had suggested to come here for a celebration, I saw you instantly, dancing." Robin said, she immediately blushed, if she had known he had been watching her, she wouldn't have been dancing the way she did. He chuckled seeing her face redden a bit. He was still holding her in that moment, she honestly swore this was the longest they've been this close.

"Then I saw a man approach you at the bar and I came to rescue you, but it looks like you didn't need it after all." He said smiling at her, it was if he was seeing her in a new light, he'd known his wife was beautiful, he wasn't a fool, but the way she looked tonight so carefree, so wild, so youthful, she looked absolutely stunning. Endless pools of chocolate laid deep within her beautiful brown eyes, the light would set off sunrises in her eyes, explosions of beautiful light shades. She often modeled the jewelry for the company, she was the companies own model.

"You are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Robin said seriously.

* * *

She lost her breath again, she loved his accent a little too much. He was such a kind, sweet hearted man, but the way his dazzling blue eyes had darkened she felt a rush of new feelings for her husband. His gorgeous dimples and strong jawline had her wishing he wanted kids in the future, could you believe the children they would have. The way he complimented her made her stomach have butterflies.

"Thank you." She said a bit breathless

"Anytime gorgeous." He said kissing her forehead, she frowned in his arms and shut her eyes when she felt his lips on her forehead. He felt the lines when she frowned and gazed down at the goddess in his arms.

She opened her eyes once again and looked up at him, he saw a fierceness in her eyes, she reached her hand to the back of his head and played with his gorgeous brown locks then pulled him to meet her lips, a kiss that was so long overdue, maybe it was the alcohol giving her this extra push but she wanted him, the last kiss they shared was the day they sealed their marriage two years ago. He had been so busy after that, and he was so considerate that he only kissed her cheek or forehead since they hadn't gotten a chance to really get to know each other. They lived together but rarely saw each other, and didn't really spend time together. But Regina desperately needed to change that.

* * *

 **A/N: Should I continue? Also should I change the rating to Mature? , let me know if you're down for writing the smut for me! I haven't mastered that just yet, I can keep it T rated also! But the tension I have building for these two would be fun to write about! Message me or leave reviews!**

 **Xoxo, RM**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Another story update? Yes it really is, I've been feeling inspired lately so I'm just going to continue to update all my other stories! Leave some reviews! It legit makes me so happy to read all the comments!_

 _Xoxo, RM_

* * *

 _God she even tasted amazing!_ Robin thought, her lips were so soft with a hint of pineapple and rum that had mixed in with their kiss was a delightful surprise. He couldn't get enough of his wife, why had he worked so much and not just enjoy his wife's company. She was a literal angel on earth, he counted his blessings when it came to her.

Regina couldn't help the moan that slipped past her lips when he parted from her lips and trailed his lips across her face and down towards her neck. She was in absolute bliss being in robin's arms as he kissed her with so much passion it made her shiver.

"I want to take you somewhere special tomorrow." Robin spoke softly

"You do?" Regina asked, honestly surprised, she understood that he was busy, and he often didn't have free time but she was always more than willing to spend time with her husband.

"Of course." He said giving her an eskimo kiss, she couldn't keep her forming smile hidden, she felt a warm feeling just thinking about spending more time with him.

"Okay." She breathed

"Ah there you are!" a voice said with a chuckle, immediately breaking the couple from their trance.

"I thought something had happened to you, jeez Regina!" Tink chuckled

"Sorry Tink, I was meaning to come back but got distracted" Regina blushed locking eyes with Robin once more she noticed his blue eyes growing darker and smirked knowing he felt the same way for her.

Robin tried to clear his throat to hopefully subdue the arousal in his voice.

"I apologize for distracting her, shall we join you ladies for the evening?" Robin offered

"Of course, the more the merrier!" Tink said excitedly, she grabbed the pair and dragged them to the rest of the group, Robin motioned for his buddies to join him.

"This is Raj, Killian, Graham and Will." Robin said introducing his friends, they were in his wedding party, but it was a good refresher.

"You remember the girls, Mohini, Tink, Emma and Ruby." Regina said

"Yes, now that were done with that how about a round of shots." Ruby said with a wicked grin

"I like her style." Will said with a laugh, "I've got the first round." Will said

* * *

This was going to turn out to be a great night for them an unexpected but wonderful turn of events. They continued to take shots and drink till they all felt extremely ready to dance. The girls wanted to dance and pulled one another to the dance floor. The boys watched in amazement they were honestly the most beautiful beings in that club that night.

"Didn't think we'd see your wifey tonight." Killian said taking a sip of the beer that Ruby had bought for them for another round.

"Neither I mate, but I'm glad we did." Robin said sipping his beer watching his wife again, he couldn't get past her carefree expression it made his heart beat fiercely, he was a lucky man.

"I've got to do something for her." Robin stated

"What do you mean mate?" Will asked

"I mean you all know how busy I've been with this deal." Robin started, the rest of them nodding in agreement

"I haven't really had time to really spend time with her, just her and I." Robin finished

"We live together, yes, but we're always traveling. Sometimes I wish we were like a normal couple rooted in one place and not leaving the country so often." He said

"Mate you're living a bloody dream!" Killian stated, Raj and Will nodding their heads

" I know that and I'm truly blessed but man, I would go to great lengths to please that woman." Robin said seriously.

"We know." Raj said smiling at his lovestruck friend.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd be here tonight." Robin said as he and the group finally sat all together after a long night of dancing and drinking their friends were too engrossed in one another to be paying attention to them.

"Well, I didn't think I was going to either, the girls actually surprised me." Regina said, "Actually they didn't want me to be alone." She softly stated, Robin immediately felt a huge wave of shame.

"Regina-" he started, he wanted to ease her mind, he didn't want to work that much, if he honestly had the choice he would pick his wife over everything, though they didn't get a proper beginning to their relationship they were married and he would try every day to make her feel loved and wanted.

"It's okay, really." Regina said sitting up a little and taking a sip of her drink

"But its not." He stated seriously, this made Regina's eyes flick up towards him, what could he have meant by that?

"I am finishing up this trip in India closing out a huge deal then we will be able to finally focus on one another, Regina you have always been my top priority, even if you don't feel that way-"

"Robin of course I knew that but I also understand how busy you will be, my parents never were able to have a proper relationship, work always came first and I'll just get used to it-"

"But I don't want that for us Regina." He quickly grabbed her hands and stared at her intensely, "You deserve the whole world Regina Mills-Locksley and I plan on delivering it to you. I want to build a future with you, I want to have kids with you." Now when Robin said that her eyes widened, and her heart started to beat so fast.

"I want to grow old with you and travel the world with you till we physically can't." he said kissing her forehead softly, he truly and whole heartedly did love this extraordinary woman.

Regina was floored, he had never admitted these feelings for her before, granted this was a very rare occasion for them to be able to even talk like this. She was used to different time zones and long-distance relationships. She could help but to admit the same feelings for him.

"I feel the same way." She simply said before finding his lips again, sealing their promises to one another.


End file.
